hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin Polonsky
'Gavin Polonsky 'is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and is the son of Frank Polonsky. Personality While Gavin is not seen much, he is shown to be arrogant, rude, and entitled. Appearance Gavin wears a red letterman's jacket and has blond hair. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Gavin's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse The Hell That Walks: Season 2 Between the Cracks Gavin makes his first appearance giving attitude to Heath when trying to teach Gavin. He then challenges Heath to a sparring contest, which Heath easily wins. Later, he attempts to challenge Heath again, only to be defeated yet again. He is later comforted by his friend Zack. Later on in the story, Gavin is a part of a video game tournament, which he fails to advance to the second round. Trial and Error Gavin appears for a brief moment in this episode, where he witnesses the death of Zoey at the hands of Pierce. He also appears at the funerals for Zoey, John, and Drew, and also witnesses the death of Zeke and Tyson and the destruction of the wall. No Way Out Gavin appears along with Heath, Beth, Zack, Riley, and Isaac, all of which are attempting to escape the beasties invading. Unbeknownst to Gavin, his father was among the causalities. However, Gavin, attempting to one-up Heath and defend Zack while he fixes a car, is able to kill a beastie, and begins bragging about it until he is grabbed by a beastie. Despite Heath's attempt to save him, Zack accidentally distracts Heath, causing him to let go of Gavin and cause Gavin to be devoured. Death Killed by * Himself ''(Caused) * Zack (Caused, Accidental) * Heath Carter (Caused, Accidental) * Fredrick (Caused) * Terrance Jadad (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Matthias Harris (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Jenny Orlov (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Henry Trenton (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * A Beastie While bragging about the beastie he killed, he is ambushed by another one and grabbed. Heath attempts to save him, but when Zack reveals he fixed the car, Heath accidentally lets go, allowing Gavin to be devoured. Killed Victims * One beastie * Himself (Caused) Relationships Heath Carter "Are we seriously learning from this ginger?" - Gavin insulting Heath. The two of them have a poor relationship due to Gavin insulting Heath's hair and Gavin's general annoyance. When Gavin first insults Heath, Heath gets in his face, and Gavin challenges him to a sparring contest, which Heath wins. Heath wins again when Gavin asks for a rematch. Regardless, when Gavin is caught by a beastie, Heath attempts to save him, but fails. Heath however, doesn't show much emotion when Gavin is killed, showing he didn't care much for Gavin. Zack While not interacting much, it is assumed that they are friends due to Zack comforting Gavin over Gavin's second loss to Heath. It is unknown how Zack felt about Gavin's death. Frank Polonsky While never seen interacting, it is assumed they had a good relationship due to them being father and son. Appearances The Hell that Walks: Season 2 * Between the Cracks * Trial and Error * No Way Out Trivia * Gavin, along with his father, could be Russian due to their surnames. Category:Deceased Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Season 2 Category:Teenagers